Go the Distance
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Yusuke was so used to having Keiko being around him that he never thought about any potential suitors. His friend, Botan, convinces him to finally take a step in his relationship with Keiko and ask her out.


**I've loved this couple ever since I watched Yu Yu Hakusho back when it was still on Toonami, so I finally decided to write a fic for them! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just an OC. **

* * *

Yusuke sat back with his hands folded neatly behind his head. His eyes were shut, shielding them from the unusually bright sun. He was technically supposed to be in gym, but he didn't feel like going today.

_Fuck gym, _he thought. He stared across the school roof, completely at peace. It was much better up here. At least he could get away from everything. The nagging teachers. The pointed glares and pointing. He was sick of it all. But there was one thing that he forced himself to go to school for.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

A smirk appeared on his face at the sound of the voice. It was the voice of his childhood love, Keiko Yukimura. He opened his eyes and glanced up at the girl towering over him. She looked visibly pissed. She had her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed.

"Yusuke," she said tiredly. "The PE teacher is looking for you!"

She felt an unfamiliar breeze which was doubled by sudden warmth spread across her cheeks. Without turning around, she knew what had happened. She raised her hand and swiftly slapped Yusuke, who had wasted no time in flipping her skirt.

She glared at him, trying to hide her blush. He gave her a cheeky smile, rubbing the angry handprint on his right cheek.

_It was so worth it. _

"If you have so much time on your hands, why don't you come back downstairs?" asked Keiko.

Without giving him a chance to answer, she sighed, opening the door and walking down the stairs. Yusuke watched her walk down the stairs until the door clicked shut. He leaned against the door, sighing. He closed his eyes and envisioned himself taking Keiko out for dinner one day. He smiled slightly, backing off the door and walking around the roof. He dug his hands in his pocket, clearly content with his fantasy.

"Well, someone's rather happy daydreaming," said a familiar voice, laughing.

Yusuke's eyes snapped open and he held his fists up, daring to use them to put the person out of their misery. He groaned when a blue haired girl appeared before him, still laughing. He rubbed his temple, making his way toward the door.

"Botan! How long have you been there?"

"Quite a while," she answered smiling. "Tell me, do you look forward to Keiko's slaps?"

He blushed bright red before throwing the door open. He stormed down the stairs with Botan hot on his heels. He kept his face emotionless, though a deep blush was present on his cheeks. He dug his hands into his pockets again. "What did you want? Something for Koenma?"

She waved her hand, falling into stride with him. "No no. It's nothing spirit detective related-"

"Then why the hell are you here?" asked Yusuke rudely. "If it's about schoolwork, you might wanna ask Keiko."

"That's precisely my point," said Botan. "It's Keiko related."

He stopped short, horrified at her words. "W-whaddya mean it's Keiko related?!" he shouted. "Someone's not after her, right?"

Botan continued to walk ahead of him, trying to blend in with the other students. "Did I just not say that it wasn't spirit detective related?"

Yusuke was able to breathe freely again. He regained his "bad boy" act and continued to walk beside Botan. "So what's wrong?"

She stopped suddenly, thinking to herself. Yusuke also stopped suddenly, but it was more in a jerky fashion. He pitched forward with a look of shock on his face. The action earned him several stares from his fellow classmates. He gave them a wide smile, hiding his embarrassment. He quickly turned around and glared at Botan. He stomped back a couple of steps so that he was towering over her.

"What's wrong?" he asked punctuating each word with his anger.

She glanced at him, wondering why he was so angry already. She hadn't even told him what the bad news was. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "You know that upperclassman, Takashima Shun?"

At this point he was puzzled. What did an upperclassman have to do with Keiko? He looked at her expectantly, his brown eyes full of curiosity. When she was sure she had his full attention, she took a deep breath before delivering the final blow. She motioned at him to lean in to make sure that they weren't overheard. She then dropped her voice several octaves.

"I hear that he's planning to ask Keiko out!" she whispered.

Upon hearing her words, he froze. His blood ran cold and his muscles tensed up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. His sudden change in demeanor was earning him and Botan bewildered looks from the students. She nervously laughed before grabbing his hand and yanking him into the nearest empty classroom. She shut the door behind them and turned around.

Yusuke was still in shock. His gaze was fixed on his shoes. She sighed before quickly making her way toward him. She tapped the desk, making sure he was still functioning normally. He slowly looked up, paralyzed with a sudden fear.

"Takashima?" he asked weakly. "The black haired wuss with weird ass orange eyes and a bird-like appearance? That Takashima?" He knew that he was exaggerating when he said all of those things about Shun. He said those things because he knew about Shun's reputation with being a ladies' man and he hated the idea of a guy like that being interested in Keiko.

Botan narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not a wuss," she said flatly.

He rubbed his temple again. He got up and began pacing around the classroom, unable to stay still and think of how to deal with this. "Great. Some pretty boy wuss is going to ask her out. And she'll prolly say yes too," he said glumly. He straightened suddenly. He rounded on Botan. "Wait, how did you even hear about this?"

Botan tapped her fingers together, pushing them up. She smiled at him nervously as if she was terrified of how he'd react to her news. "From Mei." His anger was replaced with utter confusion. She dropped her hands to her sides. "Yoshida Mei. Blonde hair in pigtails and brown eyes?" she tried again.

He gave her another look of confusion. "Are you sure you're talking about a student?"

She facepalmed herself. She glared at him. "Keiko's friend. She's terrified of you. She screams every time she sees you."

He groaned when he realized who she was talking about. "Oh hell no. Not her. She's one of Keiko's best friends! Of course she'll make it her job to know these things!"

He slid into the closest chair and dropped his head on the desk. She winced at the loud banging sound and slowly made her way to the distressed raven haired detective. "Hey, there is always a chance that she'll say no."

He exhaled slowly, knowing there was no hope for him. "Why would she say no? He's older. He has mysterious eyes and he's pretty popular among the girls. What do I have? I'm known as the school delinquent. People's first reaction when they see me is to call the authorities or scream."

She pulled his head off of the desk and gave him a stern look. "Yusuke Urameshi. You're Keiko's best friend! You guys have been friends since you were kids. She has done so much to make sure you could come back to life. Are you telling me that she doesn't feel anything towards you? Anything at all?"

He slowly got up, feeling defeated. He strode toward the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it. "I'm just a delinquent. I'll never be able to get Keiko to say yes to me."

Botan rushed out with Yusuke when he opened the door. '_Why won't he make a move,' _she thought to herself. She made sure she was walking in sync with him before speaking. "Why don't you do anything about it?" she asked. "You know, you could always go the distance."

He laughed almost cruelly. "Going the distance, eh? That's going to work. Listen, Botan. This isn't shõjõ manga. Things aren't going to happen the way they do in the animes you've been watching recently."

"But will it hurt to at least give it a shot?" she asked anxiously.

He kept walking, prompting her to give up on the subject. She sighed, knowing that Keiko would say yes the minute he asked. She spotted Keiko up ahead talking to a tall and raven haired guy. She quickly punched Yusuke's arm, ignoring his yelp of pain and his griping. She continued to slap his arm until she got him looking in the same direction as him.

He was about to seriously lose it by now. Not only did she pretty much shatter his world, she wasn't going to stop her incessant slapping. He slowly turned toward her, taking care to aim his murderous glare at her. He was genuinely shocked to see that she wasn't looking at him, but across the hallway. He turned his direction across the hallway and felt his hands curling up into fists.

There was Keiko. Talking to Takashima Shun. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could care less. From what Botan told him, Takashima seemed pretty interested in Keiko. He detached himself from Botan, who worriedly bit her lip, unsure of what he was planning to do.

Once he got there, he was able to hear their conversation. He decided to take his time, making sure to catch every word that was being spoken.

"Thanks for lending me your notes, Keiko" said Shun.

Yusuke shook his head in annoyance upon hearing his voice. It was a low baritone that would easily appeal to most girls. He didn't care if Shun was seriously thankful that Keiko lent him her notes. There was no way in hell he was going to ask her out before him.

He quickly stepped forward, surprising Keiko and Shun. "Hey Keiko," said Yusuke smoothly. "How's it going?"

Keiko's eyes lit up at the sight of her raven haired childhood friend. "Oh. Hey Yusuke. Finally come down from the roof?"

Yusuke nervously smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head. "Ahahah. Yeah. No sense in making the teachers hate them even more than they already do."

She laughed softly before peering around him. "Umm, Takahashi-san, you're welcome. Just ask if you need my notes again or you're not clear on something."

Shun smiled before nodding and walking away. Yusuke turned around, happy to see him walking away without saying anything. He turned back to Keiko and for once was left speechless. Keiko was putting her notebook back into her backpack. For once, Yusuke didn't let his eyes wander south. For once, he kept his eyes on her face. He admired her soft brown hair and her warm and twinkling brown eyes. Her high cheek bones that gave her face a sculpted look. But most of all, he noticed her smile. He loved seeing that smile flit on her face. It made him feel like he was finally able to do something right.

"Yusuke? Is something wrong?" she asked timidly.

He shook his head, feeling like an idiot. '_Oh crap. She must think I'm a freak or something!'_ "Oh, nothing's wrong." He shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing around the hallway. He tried to ignore his racing heart and his sweaty palms.

Keiko stared at him for a minute before nodding. She smiled again. "Well, I'm glad you came down from the roof." She made to turn around.

Yusuke knew that if he let her walk away now, he would never be able to 'go the distance' as Botan said. Against his better judgement, he swallowed the lump in throat. "Umm, Keiko?"

She stopped and turned back to him, still smiling. "Hmm?"

He took a deep breath and attempted to calm his racing heart. _Don't think about rejection. Think about how beautiful she is. Ah great. Now I'm thinking about how great she looks in jeans…_

She raised an eyebrow at the sudden dreamy look that appeared on his face. She waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Yusuke? Yusuke? Are you alright?"

He mentally slapped himself for letting his fantasies getting the best of him. He looked her in the eyes, trying to be serious for once. "Keiko…Do…Do you want to go out sometime? For dinner or a movie?"

He was sure he was blushing at this point. His heart was beating like mad. His cheeks and neck felt warm and he wanted to look anywhere but at her. He nervously tapped his toe against the tiles on the floor.

Her heart did somersaults when she heard his words. From the look on his face, she knew that he was being serious about this. '_Finally!' _She tried to keep herself in check, but she had to allow a smile on her face. Her lips curved upward so quickly and readily. She was sure her cheeks would hurt from smiling. "That sounds nice, Yusuke. I can't wait."

He felt his tension melt away at the sight of the smile on her face. He found himself returning her smile and his heart rate slowly calming down. His cheeks and neck were slowly starting to cool down and return to their usual tan colour. "This Friday at seven?"

She nodded, gripping the strap of her backpack. "Sounds good," she said before slowly turning around.

Yusuke watched her walk away until she turned and disappeared into another hallway. He leaned against the wall and sighed a sigh of contentment. He heard someone make their way toward him. He turned to see Botan standing beside him. "I did it, Botan," he said softly. "I asked her out. I went the distance!"

She looked happy at his news. She gave him a bone-crushing hug and pulled away, smiling like a hopeless romantic. "I knew you could do it!" she said happily. "And what did Takashima-san say?"

The smile slipped off of his face. He gave her a look of confusion. "He didn't really say much. I kinda expected him to…well I dunno. I expected him to say something."

Botan gave him a devious smile. She laced her fingers together behind her back. "Would you like to know why he didn't say anything?"

He raised an eyebrow, unable to understand the hidden meaning behind her words. "Why didn't he say anything?"

She backed away a little before throwing her hands up. "He was never going to ask her out! Takashima-san already has a girlfriend!"

He glared at her, already plotting how to get back at her. He closed his eyes and gave her a cruel smile. "I'm so glad you think this is funny Botan..."

* * *

نهاية


End file.
